Raburetā
by MetamorphoQueen
Summary: Karena keisengan adiknya, Naruto harus terjebak cerita cinta a la drama roman picisan. Niat awalnya memang baik; ingin membantu sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Tapi, selama ada Kyuubi, ingatkan Naruto untuk tidak terlibat urusan orang lain. Warning : Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Raburetā**

 _ **Chara selalu milik**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**_

 _ **Raburetā milik MetamorphoQueen.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai (BL), Typo's, alur lompat-lompat dan monoton.**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuNaru**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read. Risiko ditanggung para pembaca.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mengerutkan keningnya, Naruto menatap tak mengerti ke arah sahabatnya; Sakura, yang sedari tadi tampak mencuri-curi pandangan dari sela-sela buku di rak. Wajah berkulit putih milik gadis berambut senada dengan kelopak bunga musim semi tersebut nampak bersemu kemerahan. Tak tahan lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti hati dan pemikirannya, siswa kelas dua SMA ternama di Konoha itu pun akhirnya mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan sahabat sedari TK-nya tersebut. Tak perlu menunggu lama, jawaban dari rasa penasarannya pun segera terjawab. Di sana, tepatnya di seberang sana; seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengannya tampak tengah duduk di kursi perpustakaan seraya membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan seriusnya.

"Begitu rupanya," menggumam dengan begitu pelannya agar hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, paham. Mengulas senyum tipis, pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu pun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke arah pintu keluar; memutuskan diri untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya dengan kegiatannya—yang tampaknya masih akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di palang pintu, siswa berambut pirang jabrik itu pun untuk sejenak menengokkan kepalanya ke arah di mana objek pandangan sahabatnya berada. Memperhatikan sosok itu dengan begitu lekat, senyuman penuh keyakinan pun tersungging pada kedua sudut bibirnya. Tertegun untuk sesaat ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja bersibobrok dengan iris senada langit malam sang objek—yang secara tiba-tiba mengangkat pandangan, Naruto pun kembali meluruskan leher dan kepalanya. Dan tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, dengan mantap Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya; berlalu dari ruangan berisi penuh buku tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto tahu sahabatnya kini tampak bingung menatapnya. Puluhan cokelat batangan beraneka merek, lembaran surat berserakkan dan beberapa tangkai mawar beragam warna yang tampak tersimpan acak di atas meja belajarnya; pastilah cukup membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu di hadapannya untuk menautkan kedua alis.

Merasa tak ingin lebih lama lagi membuat gadis itu merasa bingung, dan tak ingin lagi menunda niatan baiknya, Naruto pun menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah tempat kosong di sebelah tempatnya duduk; guna meminta sahabatnya tersebut untuk sama-sama duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Kau memintaku datang ke rumahmu untuk memamerkan semua ini padaku?" bertanya dengan skeptis dan diiringi suara dengusan tidak senang, gadis itu lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan," membalas pertanyaan skeptis Sakura dengan kalem, Naruto kemudian menyunggingkan cengiran kecil pada bibirnya. "Aku ingin membantumu."

"Membantu?" Sakura membeo, heran.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, pemuda bermata secerah langit siang di musim panas itu pun menunjuk benda-benda yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. "Itu semua adalah hadiah dan pemberian dari orang-orang yang sepertinya menyukai," jelasnya.

"Aku sudah tahu," sambung Sakura, dengusan kembali terdengar.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura-chan," Naruto menatap gadis tersebut gemas.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang akan kau katakan? Kau cuma ingin pamer saja, kan?"

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan ... biarkan aku bicara, oke?"

"Cepatlah, kalau begitu," Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. "Aku ada urusan penting yang harus kukerjakan."

"Menjadi _stalker_ si Uchiha itu, kan?" goda Naruto tepat sasaran, sukses membuat gadis bermarga Haruno di hadapannya bersemu dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Dari mana ka—maksudku ... apa maksudmu?"

Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan garang dari sahabat kecilnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu justru menyeringai kecil. "Aku mungkin memang tampak tak peduli dan tidak peka dengan keadaan, Sakura-chan. Tapi, pengecualian untukmu dan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku ... walaupun mungkin memang terbilang terlambat, aku tahu kau sedang jatuh ha—tidak, kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu."

Tertegun, Sakura menatap dirinya cukup lama. Hingga, akhirnya suara decakkan terdengar lolos dari bibir gadis beriris _emerald_ tersebut. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutnya dengan sebutan pemuda. Kau seumuran dengannya, _Baka._ "

"Hmph ... lalu?"

"Lalu, apanya?" tanya Sakura balik, sama sekali tak menangkap apa yang ingin dimaksudkan sahabat berkepala pirangnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Naruto menatap Sakura dengan mulut terkatup, gemas.

"Apa sih?"

"Kapan kau akan berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Huh?"

"Ya ampun ...," Siswa kelas dua SMA itu memijit ujung pangkal hidungnya, mendramatisir. "Ke mana kecerdasanmu, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau sampai tidak menangkap _hint_ yang kuberikan?"

" _Hint?_ Apanya yang _hint?_ " Sakura mengedipkan matanya, bingung.

"Surat, cokelat dan bunga, Sakura-chan," jelasnya dengan nada gemas yang kentara sangat jelas.

"K—kau ingin aku ...," gadis itu menunjuk benda-benda yang dimaksudkan dengan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan kikuk.

"Hu-um ...," menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, Namikaze muda itu menyengir lebar. "Kau berhenti hanya menjadi _stalker_ dan pengagum siswa Uchiha itu, Sakura-chan. Cepat, ungkapkan perasaanmu. Dia idola sekolah juga, kan?"

Mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya secara berkali-kali, sang Haruno mendelikkan matanya. "Kutegaskan padamu, Naruto ...," Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto. "Aku. Bukan. _Stalker._ " tekannya pada setiap kata.

"..."

"Naruto, kau mendengarkanku, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan mata menyipit, saat tak mendapatkan tanggapan apa pun dari sang pemuda berkepala pirang.

"Memangnya ... kau mau aku meresponmu bagaimana, Sakura-chan?"

Tak menjawab, hanya suara desahan lelah yang dikeluarkannya.

Keheningan pun menggantung untuk semantara waktu di antara mereka berdua.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku," Sakura membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama menutup mulutnya rapat. "Aku sangat menghargai dan juga ... ehm, takjub dengan inisiatif dan kepedulianmu padaku," senyuman disunggingkannya. "Tapi, semua tak semudah itu, Naruto. Seperti yang kaubilang, dia ...," gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, "apa maksudmu dengan dia juga idola?"

"Ya, sama sepertiku, dia juga idola."

"Narsis seperti biasa, Naruto," cibirnya, sebal. "Tapi ini bukan waktunya aku untuk mendebatkan hal itu padamu. Aku ingin kau tahu ... mengungkapkan perasaan itu tak sesederhana itu."

"..." Naruto hanya diam, memperhatikan.

"Perlu keberanian dan mental yang kuat akan adanya penolakkan. A—"

"Jadi, kau takut ditolak, Sakura."

Bukan pertanyaan yang Naruto ungkapkan, melainkan pernyataan. Pemuda beriris _sapphire_ tersebut menatap lekat sahabatnya yang kini tampak menundukkan kepalanya setelah perkataannya disela begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan ... sekarang kau yang dengarkan aku," Sang Namikaze muda bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat ke arah Sakura, dan tangan kanannya pun digunakannya untuk mengangkat dagu sahabatnya; agar matanya dapat menatap iris _emerald_ gadis tersebut. "Tentang apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, kita semua sama sekali tak ada yang tahu. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, Sakura-chan."

"..."

"Berusaha dan kemudian ditolak akan lebih baik daripada hanya diam dan menjadi _sta—_ pengagum saja," Senyuman hangat terulas indah pada wajah berkulit kecoklatannya. "Walaupun pasti sakit, setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan jawaban akan perasaanmu padanya. Dan bila memang kemungkinan terburuk itu akhirnya terjadi, kau bisa memutuskan untuk terus maju atau mundur dari perasaanmu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, sukses membuat Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Naruto, ak—"

"Kau itu perempuan hebat, Sakura. Kau cerdas, baik dan manis," Naruto menatap Sakura lembut. "Aku yakin banyak yang menyukai dan mengagumi dirimu. Jadi, ada kemungkinan 'kan ... kalau dia pun sebenarnya selama ini menyukaimu."

"Kau serius, Naruto?" Ada harapan besar yang tersirat dari pengucapannya.

"Ya." jawab Naruto, tanpa terselip sedikit pun keraguan di sana.

Menundukkan wajahnya untuk sejenak, gadis itu pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan disertai senyuman lebar. "Kau memang benar, Naruto. _Arigatou ...,_ "

"Jadi?" Naruto bertanya, menunggu jawaban akan kepastian dari sahabatnya.

"Aku akan berusaha," jawabnya mantap.

"Syukurlah, kalau be—"

"Tapi, kau harus membantuku, Naruto," sela gadis itu, serius dan penuh harap secara bersamaan.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku sebuah surat cinta," pintanya semangat dengan mata berbinar menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Sementara, Naruto yang mendapati tatapan sahabat merah mudanya tersebut seketika mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan dirinya. Entah kenapa, Naruto yakin akan terjadinya suatu kejadian yang merepotkan dan tak diinginkan akan menimpa dirinya dalam waktu dekat ini.

' _Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu paranoid sendiri. Kali ini aku hanya sedikit terlibat, bukan benar-benar terlibat. Jadi, aku tak akan terkena masalah seperti biasanya. Iya, 'kan?_ '

Berpikir positif, putera ke-dua dari tiga bersaudara itu mencoba menepiskan perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto ... kenapa diam saja? Kau mau, kan?"

Menggaruk pipinya kaku, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepala pirangnya pelan. Dan, pekikkan senang yang lepas dari bibir Sakura pun; menjadi awal mula Naruto untuk berjibaku dengan gulungan kertas dalam keranjang tempat sampahnya malam ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Brak ...**_

Suara pintu yang digebrak secara kasar membuat Naruto berjengit. Menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, Naruto mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan dengan seringai lebar yang tampak menghiasi wajah berkulit putihnya. Menghujamkan tatapan tajam, sang Namikaze tengah pun mendengus pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kegiatan yang beberapa jam belakangan ini dilakoninya.

Sementara, sosok pemuda bersurai oranye kemerahan—yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri— itu tampak tak senang dengan respon yang didapatkannya dari Naruto. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu dengan langkah elegan memasuki kamar bernuansa oranye terang tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Naruto?" bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar arogan, mata beriris _rubby_ miliknya menatap tak penuh arti pada gulungan kertas yang tampak menumpuk dalam keranjang sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mengangkat naik sedikit alis yang berwarna senada dengan rambut jabrik sebahunya, sosok itu pun kemudian menyipitkan matanya tajam.

"Surat cinta, huh?"

Ucapan berbau pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang diungkapkan pemuda itu pun seketika menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto; yang sedari tadi aktif menggoresi kertas putih polos dengan pensil mekaniknya.

Menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah samping kanannya secara patah-patah, hidungnya pun bergesakkan dengan ujung hidung pemuda berusia dua tahun di bawahnya yang kini tampak memasang seringai—setan— andalannya dengan begitu lebar.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Dari namanya kuyakin dia adal—"

"Kyuubi ...," mendesis, Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau masih ada di lokasi pemotretan, hmph?"

"Aku malas, dan kemudian membatalkan satu jadwal pemotretan. Kenapa? Mau menceramahiku lagi tentang pentingnya profesionalisme kerja, eh?" Sang adik sama sekali tampak tak terpengaruh dengan aura hitam yang yang menguar bebas dari tubuh kakak ke-duanya itu. Tatapan meremehkan dan seringai menantang terpatri jelas pada wajah berkulit putihnya.

Mendesah lelah, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, benar-benar merasa tak habis pikir dengan tingkah seenaknya sang adik—yang _notabe_ nya merupakan salah satu model dan aktor terkenal tersebut.

"Percuma, mulutku sudah terlalu sering berbusa menerangkan hal yang sama," Naruto melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dan kemudian mengerucutkannya. "Toh, hanya sekedar masuk lubang telinga kanan dan langsung keluar dari lubang telinga kirimu."

"Bagus, bila akhirnya kau sadar juga," Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Naruto mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah.

"Kembali ke soal surat," Kyuubi mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya; menunjuk kertas yang teronggok manis di atas meja. "Jadi, orientasimu selama ini adalah seorang lelaki."

 _ **Plak ...**_

"Awww ... sakit, _Baka!_ " pekik pemuda berparas rupawan tersebut, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan hadiah sebuah geplakkan dari tangan sang kakak dengan kerasnya. Mengelus permukaan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, mata beriris _rubby_ -nya menyipit.

"Itu untuk mulut lebarmu yang sering berbicara asal tanpa pernah mengenal penyaringan kata terlebih dahulu," jelas Naruto dengan nada puas.

" _Baka ..._ semenjak kapan mulut berbibir seksiku berkenalan dengan saringan," Pemuda yang semenjak TK sudah menghabiskan hidupnya di depan kamera itu meringis. "Sama sekali bukan levelku."

"Hmph ... sebahagiamu sajalah." Putera tengah Namikaze tersebut berkomentar malas.

"Ya ... memang sebahagiaku. Jadi, cepat jawab. Kau _gay?_ "

"Menurutmu?" Naruto benar-benar merasa malas untuk menanggapi tuduhan dari adik _kesayangannya_ tersebut.

"Iya," jawab Kyuubi tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Dan, Kyuubi segera menjauhkan diri dan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan kakaknya yang bergerak secara cepat untuk kembali menghadiahinya sebuah geplakkan. "Kenapa kau mesti marah? Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur."

"Ya, saking jujurnya aku ingin melemparkanmu dari balkon kamarku sekarang juga, Kyu—maksudku Kurama-sama." terangnya dengan nada mencibir.

Bergidik, pemuda berpiyama biru tua polos itu merasa merinding mendengar nama panggungnya lolos dari bibir sang kakak ke-dua. ' _Terasa mengerikan dan menjijikkan sekaligus,'_ batinnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari kamarku, Kyuu," titah Naruto, merasa tak ada gunanya untuk meladeni adiknya lebih jauh. Lagi pula, dirinya harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menulis surat cinta.

"..."

Tak memedulikan akan ketiadaan respon dari sosok tersebut, dirinya lebih memilih membaca ulang surat yang sudah hampir setengah jadi dibuatnya. Hingga, akhirnya—

"Sebenarnya siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu? Walaupun terdengar aneh, apa itu sebenarnya nama seorang wanita? Kau bukan benar-benar seorang penyuka sesama jenis, kan?"

—pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan Kyuubi menarik kembali fokusnya. Sangat jarang sekali untuk adiknya yang terkenal _superior_ di kalangan orang kebanyakan tersebut melontarkan lebih dari satu pertanyaan.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, Naruto?"

"..."

"Kau lebih memilih aku terus berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, begitu?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, itu artinya bukan salahku bila aku te—"

"Kyuubi ...," Naruto menatap Kyuubi, horror. "Setan apa yang merasukimu sehingga kau menjadi cerewet dan _kepo_ seperti ini?"

' _Kepo? Bahasa dari mana lagi itu?'_ membatin, kini giliran Kyuubi yang memilih untuk diam. Kedua matanya menatap malas Naruto.

"Atau ... sebenarnya kau membatalkan pemotretan karena sakit?"

"Tidak lucu sama sekali, _Baka._ " komentarnya, malas mendengar kakaknya terus berkicau—sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang memulai.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu, tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyuu," akunya dengan nada dan tatapan yang menyakinkan.

"Terserahlah," pemuda itu mendesah sejenak dan kemudian tanpa ancang-ancang segera melompat ke atas tempat tidur; membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Kyuubi. Tempat tidurku lama-lama pasti ambruk," titahnya, memperingatkan.

"Aku akan tidur di sini bersamamu," Kyuubi menyeringai dengan menyebalkannya, "Naruto _Nii-chan._ "

"Tidak!" Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dengan sigap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan kemudian mencoba mengangkat tubuh adiknya. "Kau bangunlah, aku tidak ingin seranjang dengan anak yang tidurnya tidak bisa diam. Sana ... kau pindah ke kamar Nagato _Nii-san_ saja."

"Tidak mau," sang adik bersikukuh dan semakin menahan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih tenggelam dalam empuknya tempat tidur bersepray oranye bergradasi hitam tersebut. "Nagato tidurnya masih ngiler dan suka kentut sembarangan. Pokoknya aku tidur bersamamu, aku akan jadi gulingmu untuk malam ini."

"ARRRGGGHHHH ... BANGUN, KYUUBI!"

"TIDAK MA—"

" _ **NARUTO! KYUUBI! INI SUDAH MALAM! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG TOU-SAN DAN KAA-SAN SEDANG BERADA DI THAILAND, KALIAN BISA SEENAKNYA DI RUMAH ...,"**_ suara teriakan lain terdengar dari lantai bawah, _**"AKU AKAN MELIBURKAN SASAME DAN SHIHO BILA KALIAN TERUS BERISIK."**_

"KAMI MENGERTI!"

Tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh ultimatum dari sang sulung Namikaze, kedua saudara itu menyahut kompak. Saling berpandangan, senyum miris pun mereka sunggingkan. Tak perlu melihat secara langsung, Naruto dan Kyuubi sama-sama yakin bahwa mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu kini tengah menyeringai dengan begitu puasnya.

"Gara-gara kau, Kyuu," desis Naruto begitu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, dan kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Menghela napas pasrah, Naruto pun kembali ke arah meja belajarnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

.

.

.

Melirik sejenak wajah tidur kakaknya yang nampak begitu damai, Kyuubi menyunggingkan seringai lebar. Tangannya bergerak cekatan menggoreskan rangkaian kata pada kertas putih polos yang terletak di atas meja. Suara kekehan tawa tertahan terdengar lolos dari bibirnya dengan begitu pelannya.

"Khufufu ... akhirnya selesai juga."

Pemuda beriris _rubby_ itu pun segera melipat kertas tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda— setelah sesaat sebelumnya mengeluarkan isi surat yang asli— dan selanjutnya kembali meletakkan amplop tersebut kembali ke tempatnya; di atas tumpukan buku-buku.

"Aissh ... seandainya saja kita satu sekolah, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hiburan seru," bergumam pelan, Kyuubi mensejajarkan kertas surat asli milik kakaknya dengan bibirnya dan kemudian menggigitinya, gemas. "Kau begitu bodoh dan ceroboh, Naruto. Karena itu ... selamat menikmati kejutan dari Kurama-sama, _Nii-chan_ ku tersayang. Khufufu ..."

.

.

.

 _ **To be—bersambung ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/N._

 _Cuma mau bilang, semoga terhibur dengan fict sederhanaku ini._

 _Sign,_

 **MetamorphoQueen**

 _Perumnas Springhill, 18/05/15_


	2. Chapter 2

**Raburetā**

 _ **Chara selalu milik**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**_

 _ **Raburetā milik MetamorphoQueen.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai (BL), Typo's, alur lompat-lompat dan monoton.**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuNaru**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read. Risiko ditanggung para pembaca.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto menarik pintu besi lokernya. Seperti biasa, seperti kemarin dan kemarin-kemarinnya—lagi— tumpukan amplop beraneka warna, beberapa cokelat batangan dan bunga mawar beragam warna tampak bergeletakkan di depan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu megulas senyum, samar. Dua iris matanya menatap kumpulan benda-benda—yang sudah menjadi langganan rutin penemuannya setiap pagi hari— pemberian dari orang-orang yang disinyalir merupakan _fans-_ nya.

Namun, di antara begitu banyaknya jumlah hadiah yang ditemukannya di dalam loker, ada satu hal yang selalu menjadi prioritas dan selalu sukses mencuri perhatiannya. Terselip di antara tumpukan amplop, secarik kertas memo tampak sangat berbeda dan terlihat jelas dipandang mata. Tanpa perlu memakan banyak waktu, kertas itu pun segera diraihnya dan kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong seragamnya. Mengabaikan tumpukan amplop surat, cokelat batangan aneka merek dan belasan tangkai bunga mawar, pintu loker pun ditutupnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Tiga orang siswa berseragam sama dengan dirinya tampak berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Mengembangkan cengiran lebar, tangan kanan diangkatnya ke atas; guna membalas lambaian tangan yang berasal dari salah satu di antara tiga orang siswa tersebut.

"Kalian sudah lama menungguku?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat dua langkah di hadapan ketiga temannya. Membenarkan letak tas punggungnya yang terasa sedikit miring ke samping, seringai kecil dikembangkannya ketika matanya menangkap raut bosan tercetak pada wajah salah satu sahabatnya yang berpenampilan paling nyentrik, Sabaku no Gaara. "Wajahmu memberikanku jawaban, Gaara."

Malas menanggapi pernyataan yang terkesan tidak penting baginya, pemuda bertato unik di dahinya tersebut langsung melengos— pergi begitu saja— masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya yang memang berbeda dari Naruto dan kedua temannya yang lain.

Sementara, Naruto hanya terkikik, sedikit merasa geli dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang memang terkesan cuek dan selalu seenaknya; sedikit mirip dengan dirinya. Pun dengan sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ klimis dan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua, kompak.

"Hey, Naruto," Di akhir langkah mereka bertiga menuju ruang kelas, sosok ceria— yang terkenal paling _easy going_ di antara mereka berempat—mencoba membuka obrolan.

"Hmph?" bergumam pelan, siswa bermata seindah langit musim panas tanpa awan tersebut langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya— yang terletak di urutan nomor dua, tepat di samping jendela.

Masih dengan posisi berdiri, Kiba—namanya— membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan wajah dengan dua tangannya pada permukaan meja sahabatnya. Kedua iris coklatnya menatap Naruto, lekat. "Kurasa Gaara masih belum bisa _move on_ dari mantan pacarnya."

"Lalu?" tanyanya datar, kentara jelas sama sekali tak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang tengah diangkat teman pencinta anjingnya tersebut.

"Tsk, kau ini peduli sedikit, kan bisa," Kiba tampak sewot dan menatapnya tajam. "Gaara akan dua kali tampak berbahaya bila sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Iya, 'kan, Sai?"

Yang disebut namanya, hanya tersenyum dengan kalemnya; sama sekali tidak menyanggah atau pun mengiyakan pernyataan yang dilontarkan ke arahnya.

Masih terdiam, Naruto menatap datar ke arah Kiba. Ingin menguap bosan, rasa enggan menyinggung perasaan temannya terasa mendominasi. Walaupun terkenal super cuek dan tidak peka terhadap lingkungan, pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut masihlah menganut paham 'pentingnya arti besosialisasi'.

"Naruto ...,"

Setengah merengek, siswa bermarga Inuzuka tersebut menatap Naruto penuh harap. Sedangkan, yang dipanggil dan ditatap hanya tetap berdiam diri, sama sekali belum memberikan respon berarti terhadap sang Inuzuka. Kedua iris matanya menatap Kiba datar, dengan kedua telinga yang dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin untuk bertahan mendengarkan perkataan menjurus rengekkan temannya—yang sesaat lagi dipastikan akan dikumandangkan dengan panjang lebar dan semakin menjadi.

"Kumohon padamu ... tolong bantu Gaara untuk melewati fase _move on_ -nya." Kiba memulai, Naruto meringis dan Sai—yang duduk di sampingnya— masih tersenyum dengan begitu kalemnya. "Walaupun kau selalu cuek seperti bebek, kau tetap teman dan sahabat yang baik. Kau pasti mau membantu, kan? Selain karena kau adalah satu idola sekolah kita, kau juga masih jomblo, kan? Karena itu ... tebarlah pesona idola dan jomblo yang kaumiliki. Aku yakin, melihatmu yang sok tebar pesona, Gaara yang _notabene_ -nya sudah seperti induk anak rubah pasti akan merasa khawatir dan kemudian sukses melupakan kegalauannya yang gagal _move on._ " Pemuda tersebut berkata panjang lebar, seperti dalam satu kali tarikkan napas.

Mengerjapkan matanya, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu kemudian menghembuskan napasnya, berat.

"Naruto ...," Kiba menatap Naruto, _hopeless._ "Mau, ya? Demi Gaara, _please ..."_

"Dengar, Kiba, ak—"

"Kiba-kun," Sai yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Masih dengan senyum kalemnya, pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut menatap Kiba tepat ke mata. "Naruto-kun, kurasa tidaklah harus sampai melakukan apa yang tidak diinginkannya untuk dilakukan. Terlalu berlebihan bila Naruto-kun mengikuti perkataanmu, Kiba-kun."

"..." Kiba hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kedua iris mata coklatnya menatap balik iris _onyx_ siswa pencinta dunia seni lukis tersebut, intens.

"Aku mengerti bila Kiba-kun sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gaara-kun," Sai menjeda ucapannya sejenak, dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada teman sebangkunya; Naruto. "Akan tetapi, ada baiknya bila kita membiarkan Gaara-kun untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri. terlebih, ini terlalu pribadi dan juga menyangkutpautkan perasaan Gaara-kun."

"Tapi ...," Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Gaara—"

"Gaara bukan pria lemah, Kiba," Naruto mengulas senyum, tipis. "Patah hati tak akan membuatnya terlarut dan terpuruk. Aku percaya akan hal itu."

Dan, Kiba pun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, sebelum akhirnya ikut mengulas senyum tipis dan berlalu ke tempat duduknya sendiri; di pojokkan kelas.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut senada dengan kelopak bunga musim semi tersebut diam, terpaku. Kedua matanya menatap lekat amplop berwarna biru muda yang berada dalam kedua tangannya. Mendekap surat tersebut erat, wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya ke bawah pun diangkatnya secara perlahan. Mengulas senyum penuh haru dan sarat akan terima kasih.

"Naruto ...," Gadis itu merasa matanya terasa panas. Sungguh, dirinya sangat merasa beruntung karena bisa mengenal dan bersahabat dengan sosok anak tengah keluarga besar Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. " _Arigatou._ "

Menunjukkan cengiran lebar, ibu jari kanannya diacungkannya pada gadis manis berjiwa tomboy di hadapannya. "Ehehe ... itu, kan sudah tugasku. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu membantumu, kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan," Siswa bertanda lahir unik di kedua belah pipinya itu menyela ucapan sahabat merah mudanya tersebut, dan kembali terkekeh ringan. "Itu, kan hanya surat. Lagi pula, belum tentu isinya sesuai dengan seleramu."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura menampik perkataan sahabatnya dengan keras. "Bagiku ini lebih dari surat, Naruto. I—ini ... kau yang membuatnya khusus untuk kuberikan pada lelaki yang kusukai. Ini surat yang berarti, Naruto."

Terdiam, Naruto menatap Sakura dalam, ada binar-binar tak terartikan yang terpantul dari sorot matanya. Menyunggingkan seringai tipis, pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas tersebut menggosok bawah hidungnya, kikuk. "Sebaiknya kau periksa isinya terlebih dahulu. Nanti ... kalau tidak sesuai dengan selera dan keinginanmu, aku akan membuatkan yang baru."

Kembali menggeleng, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut mengembangkan senyuman lebar. "Aku percaya, kau tak akan mengecewakanku. Isinya pasti bagus dan memuaskan," Sakura menatap Naruto jahil. "Ya, walaupun nilai bahasamu tak pernah di atas rata-rata."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, siswa berseragam biru tua dan celana hitam itu memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Terserah kau sajalah. Pada kenyataannya itu memang benar adanya, kok."

"Kyaaa ... Naru-chan merajuk," Sakura setengah berseru. Matanya menatap pemuda tersebut berbinar. "Kau manis sekali kalau sedang merajuk. Kyaaa ... sini aku peluk."

Mendengus, dari pada memokuskan dirinya pada Sakura yang tengah dalam mode seorang _fansgirl,_ Naruto lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangan matanya untuk memindai ruangan dari tempat duduknya. Sudah hampir setengah jam belakangan ini siswa beriris seindah langit siang di musim panas tersebut menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas sahabat merah mudanya itu, dan masih belum terlambat baginya untuk mendatangi tempat di mana dirinya biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas alis merah muda sahabat sedari kecilnya saling bertautan. "Aku harus pergi suatu tempat," ungkapnya, memberi penjelasan akan pertanyaan sahabatnya yang tersirat dari raut wajahnya.

Menyipitkan mata beriris _emerald_ -nya, Sakura berdecak pelan. "Paling kau hanya akan menyendiri—lagi— di belakang Sekolah, kan?" tebaknya, tepat sasaran.

Sementara, Naruto hanya mendesahkan napasnya, lelah. Sangat tahu bahwa Sakura akan mulai mengomel—lagi dan lagi.

"Kau jangan terlalu cuek terhadap lingkungan, Naruto," Sakura memulai petuahnya. "Kau selalu saja menghindar bila aku, Gaara, Kiba dan Sai mengajakmu sekedar untuk pergi ke kantin. Bila kau memiliki teman selain kami berempat, aku dan yang lainnya tak akan merasa selalu khawatir, Naruto. Tapi, kamu se—"

"Sakura-chan ...," Naruto menyela, kedua bola matanya menatap jengah gadis pencinta buah _cherry_ dan _strawberry_ tersebut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku punya alasan tersendiri, dan kalian jelas tahu akan hal itu. Jadi, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku."

Kemudian, tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari sahabat sedari TK-nya tersebut, Naruto pun berlalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dalam tatapan nanarnya, dan sepinya ruangan.

.

.

.

Sebuah gambar sketsa dalam secarik kertas memo bergaris menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik dan berseragam sekolah yang tengah menumpukan wajah pada permukaan meja, matanya tampak menerawang kosong jauh ke depan. Terasa begitu familiar dalam pandangan mata beriris biru indahnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, itu memanglah gambaran dirinya sendiri; gambar dirinya yang tengah fokus dalam lamunannya di balik kaca jendela ruang kelasnya.

Meraba permukaan kertas memo tersebut, senyum tipis disunggingkannya ketika tampak sebuah inisial pada pojok gambaran dirinya tersebut. Huruf S, satu huruf yang Naruto yakini merupakan inisial nama penggambar dan pengirim kertas memo tersebut. Membalikkan kertas berwarna putih tersebut, seperti biasa—lagi-lagi— Naruto menemukan untaian kata yang kemungkinan besar ditujukan sang pengirim untuk dirinya.

' _Watashi wa itsumo anata no hikari no kage ni mite imashita._ '

Kembali mengulum senyumnya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Angin yang bertiup lembut, menerbangkan helaian rambut jabrik pirang keemasannya. Terpaku. Untuk sesaat, pemuda tersebut merasa yakin bahwa matanya sempat menangkap sesosok samar yang bersembunyi di dalam gelapnya bayangan. Namun, sayangnya sosok tersebut seolah menghilang secara tiba-tiba, menyisakan kelas kosong yang tak berpenghuni.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumamnya, sama sekali tak yakin.

.

.

.

Naruto tahu ada yang salah dari semua pandangan mata yang dialamatkan oleh seluruh siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi dilewati dan ditemuinya di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Dirinya memang sudah terbiasa diperhatikan dan menjadi bahan perbincangan para siswa-siswi sekolahnya. Namun, tidak dengan pandangan yang terkesan aneh dan mengandung macam arti seperti sekarang ini. Pemuda pirang itu terbiasa dikagumi, dielukan dan bahkan disayang-sayang.

Meneliti penampilannya sendiri; mencoba menemukan keganjilan dalam cara berpakaiannya, pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam ketika mendapati ketiadaan hal yang aneh dan salah dari keseluruhan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

 _Berantakkan 'kah?_

Tidak sama sekali. Walaupun pakaian seragamnya tak selicin pakaian yang baru selesai disetrika, setidaknya termasuk rapi dalam kategori standar anak SMA yang sewajarnya.

 _Bau badan?_

Rasanya bau badannya normal-normal saja, dan seperti biasa. Bau _citrus_ yang berasal dari minyak telon bayi yang begitu disukainya, begitu melekat erat pada tubuhnya.

 _Atau ... adakah tulisan atau sesuatu aneh yang menempel pada tubuhnya? Seperti tisu WC yang tidak sengaja menempel pada sepatunya, mungkin?_

Tidak, Naruto bahkan tak menemukan apa pun ketika dirinya menghentikan langkah dan kemudian mematut dirinya di depan kaca jendela kelas yang dilaluinya. Yang ditangkapnya justru tatapan penuh arti juga berbagai macam ekspresi para penghuni kelas tersebut yang terarah pada dirinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya secara berulang kali, Namikaze tengah itu pun mencoba menepiskan segala kegusaran yang terasa menyerang dirinya. Melangkahkan kakinya maju dengan gerakan yang dibuat setenang mungkin, pemuda yang termasuk dalam kategori sepuluh besar siswa yang digandrungi siswi—dan beberapa siswa berorientasi menyimpang— itu pun dengan pandangan lurus ke depan terus melangkah maju menelusuri lorong sekolah.

Namun, terlalu fokus dengan setiap langkah yang dipijakinya, tanpa pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut sadari sebuah bola dari arah lapangan melesat cepat ke arahnya, dan _ **—Bruk—**_ benturan keras pada kepalanya pun tak dapat lagi dihindari.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dengan gerakan patah-patah, siswa bermarga Namikaze itu meremat kuat kepalanya. Ekspresi bingung—nyaris seperti orang linglung— dan gurat kesakitan terpatri jelas dari wajah berkulit _tan_ -nya.

 _Pusing._

Pandangannya terasa bergoyang-goyang dan perlahan mulai berubah menjadi blur. Rasa sakit yang terasa begitu berdenyut pun akhirnya membuat dirinya terjatuh dan benar-benar ambruk. Derap langkah kaki yang bergerak tergesa dan sepasang mata beriris _onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terartikan lah yang didengar dan dilihatnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan yang begitu pekat datang menghampiri dan menelan dirinya secara utuh.

.

.

.

Silau.

"Ugh ...,"

Adalah hal pertama yang menyambut dirinya ketika membuka mata. Mengerjapkan kedua bola mata beriris biru _sapphire_ -nya secara perlahan dan berulang kali, suara lenguhan dan ringisan pun terdengar lolos dari bibir senada _plum_ -nya.

"Naruto ...," Seorang siswa beragam sama dengan dirinya dan berambut merah bata tampak menatapnya khawatir, namun senyum penuh kelegaan terpatri begitu tipis pada wajah berekspresi datarnya. "Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun."

Mengernyit, Naruto menatap bingung dan penuh tanya ke arah salah satu sahabat dekatnya itu. Pertanyaan pun tak dapat terelakan lagi, ketika dengan lembut pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut membantu dirinya untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian mendudukkan diri. "A-apa yang ter-jadi?" tanya Naruto parau, suaranya serak dan terdengar begitu lemah.

Tak langsung menjawab, sosok itu meraih segelas air minum dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, diminumkannya air itu pada sang kepala bersurai pirang.

"Kau terkena bola dan pingsan," jelasnya seadanya. Ekspresi datar kini terpasang sempurna pada wajah berkulit putihnya.

"Huh?" Kembali hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya, Naruto dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah permukaan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut; sakit dan pusing.

"Kau tidak ingat."

Bukan pernyataan, melainkan pernyataan. Putera bungsu keluarga Sabaku tersebut mendesah pelan. Sebelah tangannya ikut bergerak mengelus kepala bersurai pirang jabrik Naruto.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini, Gaar?"

"Hampir dua jam."

"Dua jam?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Gaara menghentikan elusan tangannya dan kemudian mengarahkan tatapan datar, intens. "Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu, Naruto?"

Diam, tak menjawab. Naruto bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau membu—"

 _Drrrt ... drrrrtt ..._

Suara getaran pada saku celananya membuat siswa bermata _jade_ tersebut menghentikan ucapannya, dan terdiam sejenak. Menghela napasnya, sebuah benda berwarna putih diraih dan dikeluarkannya dari saku celananya. Melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun tersebut itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku keluar sebentar. Kau istirahatlah," ucapnya pelan, terkesan datar. Melemparkan tatapan terakhir pada Naruto untuk sejenak, pemuda itu pun dengan gerak cepat meninggalkan Naruto dalam keheningan ruangan berbau khas obat tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa ya—"

 _ **Brak ...**_

"Naruto-kun ...,"

Mendesah lelah, Naruto mengarahkan tatapan datar ke arah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang baru saja membuka pintu secara kasar dan memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Sensei?_ "

"Naruto, syukurlah kau sudah bangun," Wanita itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan kemudian segera memeriksa Naruto, mencoba mengecek keadaan terbaru pasiennya. "Maaf baru bisa kembali setelah cukup lama meninggalkanmu. Tadinya kupikir, aku akan kembali sebelum kau siuman," ungkapnya, panjang lebar.

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengernyit dalam kebingungan.

"Oke, keadaanmu baik dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi," terangnya, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. "Tapi, kau sebaiknya beristirahat di sini hingga jam pulang tiba. Atau ... kau ingin aku menghubungi keluargamu agar mereka menjemputmu?"

Menggeleng, Naruto tersenyum—hambar. "Aku di sini saja. Shi—"

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun ... di mana kekasihmu yang super tampan itu?" tanya wanita ber _name tag_ 'Shizune' tersebut, matanya menatap Naruto penuh binar ketertarikan.

"Gaara?" Naruto menautkan alisnya, "Tapi dia sahabatku, bukan ke—"

"Bukan Gaara-kun," Dokter yang hampir setahun belakangan ini mengabdikan dirinya pada salah satu sekolah ternama di Konoha tersebut kembali menyela ucapan pasien—langganannya— tersebut, "tapi yang super tampan itu, lho. Yang wajahnya seperti personil _boy band_ Korea. Oh ... tidak, bahkan dia lebih tampan dari para idolaku. Kyaaa ..."

Mengabaikan histeria dokter muda tersebut, Naruto berdehem pelan guna menarik wanita tersebut kembali dari dunia Lala _land_ yang tampaknya mulai dipijaki olehnya.

" _Sensei,_ jadi maksudmu orang yang dimaksudkan sebagai 'kekasihku'—" Naruto membuat gerakkan memetik tanda kutip dengan tangan kanannya, "—itu seorang lelaki, dan bukan Gaara?"

"Heee ...," memekik pelan, wanita berambut sebahu tersebut mengedipkan matanya sejenak. "Jadi, dia bukan kekasihmu?" tanyanya pelan, lebih pada diri sendiri.

Mendapati anggukkan kepala dari siswa berambut pirang tersebut, Shizune meringis pelan. Rasa miris karena malu terasa menghantam dirinya.

"T-tapi ...," Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Naruto kaku, "bukan salahku bila sampai aku salah paham. Sikap siswa berwajah tampan itu yang tampak begitu mengkhawatirkanmu-lah yang membuatku langsung menyimpulkan hal seperti itu."

"Maksud, _Sensei?_ " Naruto menatap Shizune intens, meminta penjelasan.

Tersenyum begitu lebar, sosok berpakaian khas seorang dokter tersebut kembali menatap Naruto berbinar. "Dia benar-benar seperti pangeran, Naruto-kun. Saat pertama kali dia masuk ke ruangan ini dengan membawa dirimu dalam gendongannya, KYAAA ... _BRIDAL STYLE ...,_ " Naruto refleks menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung ketika wanita tersebut berteriak histeris secara tiba-tiba, "Naruto-kun ... kau benar-benar seperti Putri tidur. Dan, ya ampun ... saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap kalian dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya seperti apa. Oh, Tuhan ... aku yang seorang _Fujoshi_ merasa bagaikan di surga saat melihat 'dia' yang super tampan terus menatapmu penuh khawatir selama aku memeriksa keadaanmu yang sedang pingsan. Dan ... dan ... kau harus tahu Naruto, saat aku mengatakan aku harus pergi karena tiba-tiba ada telpon **sialan** yang memanggilku, dia dengan mantap dan tatapan _a la Seme_ sejati menyanggupi dan mengatakan tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam kekhawatiran. Astaga ... Naruto-kun, rasanya aku rela mati saat itu juga karena bahagia. Ugh ..."

Memijat kedua pelipisnya; guna meredakan denyutan yang semakin menjadi setelah mendengar cerita terkesan _absurd_ yang diceritakan oleh wanita tersebut dengan berapi-api, Naruto hanya dapat merutuk di dalam hatinya. Sungguh, bukannya meredakan dan menjawab segala tanda tanya dalam pikirannya, Naruto malah merasa semakin pusing dibuatnya. Entah harus merespon cerita tersebut bagaimana, Naruto hanya berpikir mungkin saja wanita tersebut terlalu berlebihan dalam bercerita. Buktinya, bukankah sosok siswa yang dimaksud sama sekali tak nampak batang hidungnya saat Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

' _Ya, Fujoshi dengan segala imajinasi liarnya._ '

Mendesah pelan, Naruto sedikitnya merasa bersalah atas segala pemikirannya yang terkesan menistakan para _fujoshi_ , khususnya dokter sekolahnya tersebut. Memutuskan diri untuk kembali membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur UKS, Naruto pun segera mengurungkan niatannya tersebut ketika pintu kembali terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"Naruto!"

Tak perlu untuk menatap langsung sang pemanggil, Naruto sudah sangat familiar dengan sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kiba-kun, jangan membanting pintu dan berteriak di Ruang Kesehatan," peringat wanita berusia duapuluh lima tahunan tersebut, sama sekali lupa dengan hal yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ehehe ... _gomen,_ Shizune-Sensei," ucapnya kikuk, tangannya bergerak menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kalian meninggalkan kelas," Naruto menatap Kiba dan Sai—pemuda berkulit putih pucat— yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menemuinya.

"Kiba-kun sama sekali tak bisa diam di kelas karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto-kun," jelas Sai seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, Sai?" tanya Naruto datar, namun berkesan menggoda sahabatnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Naruto-kun," Sai mengulum senyum kalemnya. "Aku merasa akan lebih baik bila aku menyimak pelajaran di kelas dan membantu menulis di buku catatan Naruto-kun."

"Hey ... Sai, kau benar-benar pilih kasih," Kiba merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut, sok imut. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama untukku?"

"Karena Kiba-kun sering membolos," jawab Sai kalem, menusuk telak hati pemuda pencinta anjing tersebut. "Lagi pula, kita tidak sebangku, Kiba-kun."

Tersenyum tipis ketika Kiba menatap dirinya melas, Naruto secara bergantian menatap kedua temannya dan dokter sekolahnya.

"Kau memiliki teman yang baik, Naruto-kun," ungkap Shizune lembut, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh—menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Oh ... iya, Naruto, bagaimana kejadiannya kau bisa sampai dirawat di sini?" tanya Kiba, saat melihat sahabat berkepala pirangnya terdiam.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto tersenyum datar. "Kepalaku terbentur bola dan pingsan. Tapi, secara jelasnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai berakhir di sini."

"Huh?"

"Gaara, Kib," Naruto teringat pemuda bermata _jade_ yang belum juga kembali. "Sepertinya dia bisa kita tanyai nanti. Dia orang yang menungguku hingga tersadar."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu jelasnya seperti apa. Yang dia ingat, dia kembali tertidur setelah Kiba dan Sai pamit untuk kembali ke kelas. Dan, di saat dirinya terbangun, kedua bolanya hanya bisa membola dengan begitu lebarnya ketika sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap dirinya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan, Naruto dapat dengan jelas merasakan ujung hidungnya beradu dengan ujung hidung sang pemilik mata beriris malam tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Suara _baritone_ rendah yang terdengar begitu dalam, terdengar dalam indera pendengarannya. Mengirimkan suatu gelenyar aneh yang terasa melumpuhkan syaraf tubuhnya. Ditambah posisi tubuh mereka yang terlewat ambigu, membuat Naruto merasa habis dalam pemikirannya.

 _dag-dig-dug ..._

Diperparah dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan begitu kencangnya. Sungguh, Naruto merasa dirinya berubah menjadi patung batu. Demi apa pun yang ada di dalam dunia ini, putera ke-dua dari pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut merasa tak enak hati dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

' _Ini terlalu ambigu ...'_

Membuka dan menutup mulutnya secara bergantian, Naruto merasakan ludahnya tersangkut di kerongkongan. Apa ini gejala awal menjadi orang bisu? Dan, Naruto semakin merutuki pemikiran yang semakin _absurd_.

' _Mint!'_

' _Oh ... Tuhan, ini terlalu dekat!_ '

Menjerit di dalam batin, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun hanya bisa membeku dalam kebingungan dan keterkejutannya.

' _Orang ini ..._

 _... Uchiha Sasuke._ '

.

.

.

 _ **To be—bersambung ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N.**_

 _Watashi wa itsumo anata no hikari no kage ni mite imashita_ _ **:**_ _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu di dalam bayangan sinarmu._

 _Itu aku dapat dari google translate, jadi mohon maaf kalau salah, ya._

 _._

 _._

 _Nah, lho?_

 _Fict ini kok jadinya absurd begini? Itu anak ayam, ngapain juga bisa muncul tiba-tiba kayak jelangkung jejadian._

 _Kita akan mulai kegilaan di chap depan. Kurama-sama bakal bikin Naru-chan shock dan—menjurus— stress di chap depan. Soal isi surat, khufufu ... isinya gak jauh dari pemikiran gila si model beken rubah oranye kemerahan kesayangan Itachi._

 _Maaf ya gegara chap ini garing dan Sasuke scene-nya seuprit._

 _Waw, gak nyangka lho fict sederhana ini bisa dapat respon sebegitu positifnya. Jujur, Meta bingung buat ngebalas review-nya, sampai-sampai Meta konsultasi dulu sama Kakakku yang rempong. Nanti dibalas via PM, ya._

 _Makasih lho buat yang baca, review, fav, sama foll-nya. Buat typo's, khufufu ... ampun, dah. Mereka sepertinya begitu mencintai saya. /alasan_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap depan._

 _._

 _._

 _Balasan buat yang gak log. In._

 **Hyull.** Raburetā artinya surat cinta. Wkwk, maaf judulnya gak mutu. Udah di-next. Thank's, ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raburetā**

 _ **Chara selalu milik**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**_

 _ **Raburetā milik MetamorphoQueen.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai (BL), Typo's, alur lompat-lompat dan monoton.**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuNaru**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read. Risiko ditanggung para pembaca.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dear Uchiha Sasuke ..._

 _Pernahkah kau merasakan badanmu gemetar, panas dan juga dingin secara bersamaan?_

 _Pernah jugakah kau merasakan lidahmu kelu, tercekat di dalam kerongkongan?_

 _Dan pernahkah ..._

 _... kau merasa tubuhmu kaku, berat, dan bahkan susah untuk digerakkan?_

 _Pernahkah?_

 _Pernahkah kau merasakannya?_

 _Sekali saja ..._

 _Ha-ah ... aku ingin sekali tahu jawabanmu._

 _Aku ingin tahu jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang kupertanyakan._

 _Aku ... aku entahlah. Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Aku benar-benar merasa habis berpikir._

 _Semua terasa begitu menyesatkanku, menelanku dalam kegelapan tak berdasar._

 _Kheh ... aku tahu semua ini terkesan tidak jelas._

 _Dan, bahkan mungkin hanya membuang waktu berhargamu._

 _Pertanyaanku bahkan tak bisa disebut pertanyaan._

 _Tapi, sungguh ... Sasuke, aku hanya ingin tahu akan jawabanmu._

 _Agar aku tidak terperosok lebih jauh lagi dalam rumitnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas ini._

 _Agar aku bisa segera menghentikan kegilaan ini._

 _Kegilaan yang berasal dari dirimu._

 _Dirimu yang membuatku merasakan semua perasaan tidak jelas ini._

 _Perasaan yang membuatku kehilangan jati diri._

 _Perasaan yang membuatku kehilangan kendali diri._

 _Perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan rongga dadaku, dan membekukan seluruh syaraf tubuhku._

 _Sungguh aku butuh jawaban._

 _Aku lelah dan letih, Sasuke._

 _Otakku ... otakku benar-benar telah buntu, Sasuke._

 _Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?_

 _Perasaan macam apa ini?_

 _Kumohon, Sasuke ..._

 _Beri aku jawaban ..._

 _Karena aku ... benar-benar lelah._

 _Aku ... sungguh menantikan jawaban darimu._

 _Sign,_

 _Diriku yang tersesat dalam pertanyaan yang membingungkan._

 _Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Membeku.

Namikaze muda itu hanya bisa bisa terpaku, secarik kertas yang ada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya terasa berkali-kali lebih berat dari bobot yang seharusnya.

Menggerakkan kepalanya patah-patah, kedua iris _sapphire_ indahnya mengunci sosok pemuda berseragam sama dengan dirinya yang kini tampak menatapnya, intens. Walaupun tipis dan bahkan nyaris tak tampak, Naruto mendapati kernyitan pada dahi berkulit putih pemuda tersebut.

Meringis pelan, kekehan getir bernada lemah pun akhirnya lolos dari kedua belah bibir sang Namikaze muda. Matanya menatap nanar, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat permukaan kertas putih polos berisi untaian kata-kata yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar lautan.

Ini gila!

Tidak masuk akal.

Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Naruto menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"U—Uchiha-san, ini semua salah paham," Naruto seketika merasa ingin bersujud, bersyukur karena akhirnya mampu membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Salah paham?" Sosok pemuda yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi—tepat di hadapannya— membeo. Sebelah alis berwarna senada dengan rambut _raven_ nya terangkat, tipis.

"Ya," Mengangguk lemah, ringisan pelan kembali lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak pernah menulis surat ini."

"Jadi, kau menyangkal itu tulisanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk, nyaris antusias.

"Dan tanda tangan itu pun bukan milikmu?"

Kembali mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum, kaku.

Mendesah pelan, sosok berambut _raven_ ber _name tag_ 'Uchiha Sasuke' tersebut menatap Naruto, skeptis. "Itu berarti penglihatanku sudah mulai rabun."

"Huh?"

"Kedua mataku sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik," Pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut menyeringai, terkesan sinis. "Sehingga gagal mengenali tulisan tangan salah satu murid di sekolah ini."

 _Shit._

Menelan ludahnya paksa. Naruto merutuk. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar melupakan salah satu informasi penting yang baru-baru ini didapatkannya dari hasil pencarian informasi bertajuk; 'Mencari seluk beluk pujaan hati Sakura Haruno'. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar lupa; bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah andalan guru-guru di sekolahnya, sang juara pararel dan si murid jenius berkemampuan _photographic memory._

"Kenapa?" Suara _baritone_ rendah kembali terdengar.

Gelagapan. Siswa kelas dua SMA itu hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya.

' _Oh ... my god ..._ '

Membatin panik. Sebisa mungkin sang Namikaze muda menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan pemuda di hadapannya yang kini semakin mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya.

' _Sebenarnya ... dia mau apa?_ '

Entah, kenapa Naruto merasa tubuhnya terasa kaku, berat sekali untuk digerakkan. Kedua matanya hanya bisa terpaku. Kini jarak wajah mereka benar-benar begitu dekat. Dirinya bahkan dapat dengan jelas merasakan napas hangat berbau _mint_ yang berasal dari sang Uchiha. Hampir persis sama seperti saat dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya; yang membedakan hanya posisi tubuhnya yang kini terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Senyuman itu ... tidak ... itu bukan senyum, melainkan seringai. Sebuah seringai yang terasa mengirimkan friksi-friksi aneh ke dalam dirinya. Bergidik, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika menyadari pemikiran gila yang baru saja muncul di dalam tempurung otak kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san, kau terlalu dekat," ucap Naruto seraya mendorong kedua bahu pemuda tersebut, menjauhkan dan menciptakan jarak selebar mungkin dengan lengan tangannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Uchiha muda tersebut kembali membuka suara, masih dengan seringai yang terpasang dengan begitu indahnya. Tubuhnya pun bergerak maju, sedikit mendorong kedua lengan yang menempel pada kedua bahunya. "Kenapa?"

"A—apa? Apanya yang kenapa?"

 _Astaga._ Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dirinya menjadi gelagapan seperti ini? Kenapa dirinya seolah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis perawan yang sedang digoda oleh pujaan hatinya? Naruto yakin dirinya masih seratus persen normal. Dia _straight._ Pemuda pirang itu masih menyukai buah dada besar dan _vagina._ Iya, 'kan?

' _Sialan ...'_

Merutuk. Siswa bermata seindah langit musim panas tersebut ingin menjedukkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Apa pun itu, asalkan keras dan kalau bisa kembali menjernihkan pemikirannya yang menjurus nista, Naruto benar-benar ingin kepala berambut pirangnya dihantamkan dengan sekuat mungkin. Jika perlu, sampai pingsan dan _amnesia_ sekalian.

" ...—saanku?"

Mengerjapkan matanya secara berulang, Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Dia benar-benar terlalu fokus dalam pemikirannya, hingga melewatkan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bermata kelam— yang jarak wajahnya tak kurang duapuluh sentimeter dari dirinya.

" _Sumimasen,_ bisa kau ulangi, Uchiha-san?" Naruto menyengir, kaku.

Mendesah pelan, sang Uchiha akhirnya memundurkan diri dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegak di kursi. Menatap datar, mata beriris _onyx_ -nya memancarkan suatu binar yang tak dapat Naruto artikan.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Huh?" Antara merasa ragu dengan pendengarannya sendiri, Naruto megernyitkan keningnya.

"Hn. Tidakkah kau berpikir pernyataanmu menyakitiku?"

"..." Diam. Kakak ke-dua dari seorang model ternama tersebut sama sekali tak tahu harus memberi respon bagaimana.

"Bagaimana bila seandainya aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan telah lama menunggumu? Lalu berpikir kau serius dengan surat itu," Sasuke tersenyum, sinis. "Tapi, ternyata kau mempermainkanku."

"..." Masih terdiam. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa telah kehilangan kata-katanya. Rasa tidak mengenakkan terasa menyeruak dan memenuhi dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas surat salah pahammu," Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, siswa berpredikat jenius tersebut mengarahkan tatapan tajam. "Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung."

Dan, Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

' _Semua ini tidak serius, kan?_ '

Demi Tuhan, Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti dengan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat, terlalu cepat malah. Bak menaiki wahana _jet coaster,_ rasa pusing dan mual pun terasa menyerang dirinya.

Bahkan, dirinya masih belum bisa mempercayai segala hal yang telah didengar dan dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Tadi itu ... benarkah dirinya mendengar dan melihat kekecewaan dari sosok siswa yang kabarnya terkenal minim ekspresi itu? Dan, mungkinkah ...?

' _Tidak, tidak ..._ '

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Semuanya terlalu tidak masuk akal. Mustahil dan tidak mungkin terjadi. Yang tadi itu pasti hanya candaan belaka. Sebatas gurauan penuh kegilaan dari seorang siswa berpredikat jenius untuk mempermainkan dirinya.

' _Tapi, untuk apa? Bu—bukankah kami tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?_ '

Astaga. Pikirannya sekarang benar-benar kacau. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, sakit. Dan, bolehkah dirinya berteriak sekarang?

.

.

.

Seharusnya rasanya tidak sedingin ini.

Hari masih sore, cuaca pun terbilang cerah. Cahaya jingga yang terpantul setidaknya masihlah memberikan kehangatan. Namun, entah kenapa Naruto merasa dirinya seperti akan membeku. Bahkan, kini tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Naruto benar-benar hanya diam dalam tatapan nanar.

Ada gurat luka dan kecewa di sana. Walaupun seulas senyum melengkung dengan indahnya pada wajah berkulit putih milik sosok gadis di hadapannya, akan tetapi Namikaze muda itu sama sekali tidaklah buta hingga tak dapat melihatnya.

"S—Sakura-chan ..."

Sial, lagi-lagi dirinya merasa suaranya tercekat di dalam tenggorokan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa hal ini terus terjadi secara berulang kali pada hari ini?

"A—aku benar-be—"

"Sudahlah, Naruto," Sakura masih dengan senyumnya—yang kentara jelas dipaksakan— menatap Naruto tepat ke mata. "Aku sama sekali tidak akan menuntut penjelasan. A—aku hanya perlu waktu, Naruto. Sungguh."

"Bukan seperti itu, Sakura-chan," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah. "Demi Tuhan, ini salah paham. Sur—"

"Naruto ...," Gadis itu menyela. "Sungguh ... tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Semua yang ter—"

"Tapi aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya," Namikaze kedua tersebut setengah berteriak, frustasi. Sungguh, pernyataan Sahabat sedari kecilnya itu terasa membebani dirinya. Naruto lebih memilih gadis manis berjiwa tomboy tersebut memaki, atau ... bahkan bila perlu menyarangkan pukulan pada dirinya.

Sakura diam dengan kepala menunduk. Memandang sepatu tampaknya lebih menarik untuk dilakukannya.

"Bukan aku, Sakura-chan," Pemuda berkepala pirang tersebut meringis pelan. "Sungguh aku pun bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Semua kata-kata itu bukan aku yang menulisnya. Aku sama sekali tak mungkin melakukan semua hal itu. Aku tak mungkin ... mengkhianatimu." jelasnya, suaranya mengecil di ujung kalimat.

Suara kekehan bernada pahit terdengar menggema. Sakura dengan mata memerah kembali menatap Naruto. Angin dingin pun terasa berhembus semakin kencang, membuat pemuda tersebut mulai menggigil pelan.

"Aku ingin sekali percaya, Naruto," Sang Haruno menghembuskan napasnya, terdengar berat. "Selalu, dan selalu ingin mempercayaimu. Tapi, Naruto ... aku—" Jeda sejenak, "—rasanya sulit sekali. Tulisan dan tanda tangan itu, dapatkah aku mengabaikannya begitu saja?"

"Sakura-chan, itu bukan—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya.

"Kumohon, Naruto ..." Ada isakan kecil tertahan yang terdengar. "Ini semua tidaklah mudah untuk kuterima dan kupahami. Kau tahu bahwa aku menyukainya, dan bahkan mencintainya. Ini menyakitkan, Naruto. Kau sahabatku, ini benar-benar tidak mudah. Aku benar-benar merasa terkhianati, sungguh ..."

"..." Terpaku. Siswa berwajah tampan—yang menjurus manis dan— tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Pergilah, Naruto. Pergilah ...," Sakura memohon. "Biarkan aku sendiri. Berikan aku waktu, setidaknya ... hiks ... sampai aku ... hiks ... bi-sa me-ngerti."

Mendengar isakan sahabat berambut senada dengan kelopak bunga musim semi tersebut membuat Naruto merasakan sempit di dalam dadanya. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi dirinya menjadi penyebab gadis yang disayanginya itu menangis. Menghembuskan napasnya berat, senyum kecut pun disunggingkannya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Naruto pelan, terasa begitu berat dan menyesakkan dadanya. Membalikkan badannya, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia ke-enam belas tahun tersebut menoleh dan sebisa mungkin menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sakura-chan. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Kemudian Naruto pun benar-benar belalu pergi— meninggalkan gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut sendiri dalam isak tangisnya dan dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat besi pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan tampang kusutmu?"

Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari bergerak lincah menekan _keyboard_ laptopnya, putera sulung Namikaze tersebut menatap adiknya yang baru saja muncul dalam pandangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," menjawab malas, sosok pirang tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Naruto, kemarilah."

Menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto mendesahkan napasnya, lelah. Melihat mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya, seketika membuat bulu kuduknya terasa meremang. Sungguh, kakaknya yang _notabene_ -nya sangat perhitungan dalam segala hal tersebut selalu berarti tidak baik bila harus disandingkan dengan senyuman lebar. Dengan langkah gontai, sang anak tengah itu pun menghampiri kakaknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa—tepat di samping kakaknya. Fisik dan batinnya lelah, dirinya tak mau menambah daftar masalah dengan menantang sang Namikaze sulung.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanyanya datar, namun ada kekhawatiran dalam sorot matanya.

Mengangguk pelan, siswa kelas dua SMA itu tersenyum seadanya.

"Tapi, wajahmu pucat. Kau yakin _anemia_ mu ti—"

" _Nii-san,_ _please ..._ " Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar jengah. Kakaknya selalu bersikap berlebihan bila menyangkut kondisinya yang sedikit kurang baik. Dirinya hanya mengidap _anemia,_ bukan penyakit mematikan yang akan dengan cepat merenggut nyawanya. Lagi pula, dirinya lelaki. Kenapa kakak dan kedua orangtuanya—bahkan adiknya— sering bersikap _over_ padanya?

" _Oke_..." Mahasiswa bermata unik seperti riak air itu akhirnya memilih mengalah. Namun, senyum jahil tiba-tiba disunggingkannya, sukses membuat Naruto tak enak perasaan. "Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku mencium bau-bau seorang remaja galau?"

Merutuk, kedua bola mata beriris _sapphire_ -nya menatap sengit ke arah pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dicengkram erat kakaknya. Rupa-rupanya, sang kakak bertindak cepat untuk mencegahnya kabur.

"Nagato _Nii-san ..._ lepas!"

"Tidak akan~" sahut mahasiswa itu dengan nada _sing a song._

" _Nii-san ...,_ " setengah merengek, si pirang meronta; mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ayo, katakan. Apa yang bisa membuat _my sweety honey_ bertampang kusut _a la_ remaja galau, ahn?"

"Tidak ada," Naruto melotot _,_ memasang wajah sesangar mungkin. "Aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada kata galau di dalam kamus besarku, _Nii-san._ "

"Omong kosong ...," Nagato ngotot. "Ayo, ngaku. Putus sama pacar, ya?"

"Aisssh ... _Nii-san_ jangan menyindirku," Namikaze kedua itu semakin menambah intensitas pembrontakkannya. Namun, sayangnya kekuatan cengkraman kakaknya benar-benar tidak main kuatnya. "Kau sangat tahu aku tidak punya pacar."

"Huh?" Melepaskan cengkramannya, Nagato menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, sedikit merasa bingung dengan ekspresi wajah yang terpasang pada paras rupawan sang Namikaze sulung.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar jomblo, Naruto?"

"Kheh ...," Naruto merasa menyesal telah memikirkan kakaknya.

"Astaga ...," Nagato tiba-tiba heboh sendiri. "Kau bukan _aseksual,_ kan, Naruto? Kau masih bisa menyukai laki-laki, kan?"

Membuka mulutnya lebar, pandangan penuh horror diarahkannya pada sang pemuda berkepala merah. Naruto tadi salah dengar, kan? Kakaknya menyebut wanita dan bukan menyebut laki-laki, kan?

"Naruto!" Si sulung tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada adiknya, tangannya mengunci kepala bersurai pirang tersebut agar tak bisa bergerak. "Tatap aku, Naruto."

Walaupun sudah terbiasa, jujur saja Naruto masih merasa sedikit ngeri melihat mata kakaknya dalam jarak begitu dekat.

"Kau tidak boleh _aseksual!_ Kau harus menyukai seseorang, Naruto."

" _Nii-sa—"_

 _ **Brak ...**_

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto bersamaan dengan Nagato menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah suara barang jatuh tersebut terdengar. Dan, kedua pasang mata berbeda tersebut hanya bisa menatap bingung sosok gadis berambut oranye yang nampak terpaku beberapa meter di hadapan mereka.

"Sasame, kenapa kau menjatuhkan belanjaanmu?" Nagato membuka suaranya.

Masih dalam keadaan terpaku, gadis berusia delapan belas tahunan tersebut tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah. "Na—Nagato-sama, Naruto-sama ... _incest?_ "

 _ **Bruk ...**_

Dan, kedua bersaudara itu hanya bisa melongo ketika asisten rumah tangga mereka pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

' _Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya seperti apa, Naruto-kun,'_ Terdengar desahan napas berat dari ujung seberang sana. _'Yang jelas, tadi siang Sakura dengan sepenuh keberanian yang dimilikinya menemui Sasuke-kun di kantin. Dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sasuke-kun.'_

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto, terkesan tidak sabar.

' _..._ '

"Ino, kau mendengarku?"

' _Maaf, Naruto,_ ' Naruto kembali mendengar desahan berat. Tangannya pun bergerak mengencangkan pegangannya pada benda berwarna oranye yang ditempelkannya pada daun telinga kanannya. ' _Awalnya Sasuke-kun hanya diam saja, tidak merespon Sakura sama sekali. Tapi, tiba-tiba temannya yang bernama Suigetsu dengan cepat merebut surat yang disodorkan Sakura. Lalu ... lalu dengan begitu kencangnya Suigetsu membacakan isi surat itu di depan seluruh anak di kantin._ '

"Ya ampun ...," gumam pemuda tersebut, lirih. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk memijit ujung pangkal hidungnya. Sekarang terjawab sudah alasan yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan berbagai macam pandangan dari para siswa-siswi yang ditemuinya di sepanjang lorong sekolah.

' _Naruto, kau masih mendengarku?_ '

"Ya, tentu, Ino," Naruto kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada suara panggilan di ujung telpon sana.

' _Setelah Suigetsu selesai membacakan isi suratnya, tentu saja seisi kantin terkejut dan langsung heboh,_ ' Jeda, ada tarikkan napas terdengar. ' _Lalu, selanjutnya aku tidak tahu jelasnya ... Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah merebut surat itu dari Suigetsu. Dan dia ... mendekati Sakura ... dia seperti membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tampak sangat shock._ '

"Kau tahu apa yang dibisikkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu?" tanyanya penasaran, setengah memaksa Ino untuk memberi jawaban.

' _Entahlah, Naruto ... Sakura sama sekali tak memberitahuku._ '

"Aku mengerti," Naruto menghela napas, lelah. "Terima kasih, Ino. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam."

' _Tak masalah,_ ' Ino terdiam, dan Naruto menunggu— sangat tahu bahwa sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh sahabat dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ino, kalau kau ingin bertanya ... bertanyalah."

' _Ehm ... maaf, Naruto,_ ' Gadis tersebut terdengar gelisah. ' _A—apa ... surat itu benar-benar milikmu?_ '

Terkekeh pelan, siswa bermarga Namikaze itu tersenyum datar. "Percaya atau tidak, itu bukan asli tulisan dan tanda tanganku, Ino."

' _..._ '

"Ada yang mencoba mengerjaiku, dan hebatnya dia bisa meniru tulisanku dengan sempurna."

' _..._ '

"Bukankah itu sulit dipercaya, Ino?"

' _..._ '

"Sepertinya ini su—"

' _Aku percaya, Naruto,_ ' jawab Ino, cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Naruto. Sukses membuat Namikaze tengah itu mengulum senyum, tipis. ' _Kau tak mungkin mengkhianati Sakura._ '

 _Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh gadis di seberang sana. Namun, Naruto masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Ada rasa lega dalam hatinya karena masih ada yang mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Saling menatap antara satu sama lain. Naruto semakin menambahkan intensitas ketajaman tatapan matanya, sementara adiknya—Kyuubi— masih bertahan dalam tatapan datar andalannya.

Keheningan pun memenuhi ruangan bernuansa oranye tersebut. Detik jam terdengar begitu jelas.

Tersenyum sinis, pemuda berstatus jomblo itu pun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Katakan, Kyuubi ..." Naruto menggertakkan gigi-gigi putihnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan mengganti isi suratku?"

Mengangkat alis, dengusan pelan terdengar dari sosok model remaja yang banyak digandrungi oleh bermacam kalangan tersebut. "Jadi hanya itu alasanmu? Kau menyeretku yang baru saja menginjakkan kedua kaki indahku di depan pintu hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak penting, ahn?"

"Tidak penting katamu?" Naruto bertanya, sinis. "Demi Tuhan, Kyuubi ... di mana kau letakkan otak jeniusmu, hah? Kau tentu dengan jelas tahu perbuatanmu berdampak buruk untukku!"

"Astaga , Naruto ... bisakah kita tunda pertengkaran suami-istri rutin ini untuk besok saja?" Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut jabrik sebahunya, "Aku benar-benar lelah. Suami tampanmu ini baru pulang kerja, Sayang."

 _ **Plak ...**_

"AWW ..." Kyuubi mengaduh, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Geplakkan kasar yang disarangkan Naruto pada puncak kepalanya benar-benar bukan main sakitnya. "Aku bisa tertular kebodohanmu, _Baka!_ "

Tak mengacuhkan teriakan tidak terima adiknya, pemuda pirang itu masih bertahan dengan senyum sinisnya. "Itu hadiah karena kau tidak menanggapiku dengan serius, Kyuubi. Dan asal kau ingat saja, aku lelaki dan juga kakakmu."

"Hoo~" Kyuubi menyeringai. Sangat tahu dan mengerti; tatapan serius dan ucapan bernada tajam yang tengah kakak pirangnya tunjukkan saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk dibawa bermain-main. "Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin aku minta maaf padamu?"

"..." Diam, Naruto tak menjawab.

"Kau mau memarahi dan menghukum perbuatanku?" Kyuubi tersenyum menantang. "Katakan, Naruto, sefatal apa perbuatanku ... apa kali ini perbuatanku sudah tidak bisa kau tolerir lagi?"

Pemuda itu menarik dan membuang napasnya keras-keras. Kepala berambut pirangnya digelengkannya lemah. "Astaga, Kyuubi ...," Namikaze muda tersebut menatap adiknya nanar. "Tidak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain selain mengisengi kakakmu ini? Tidakkah kemilau dunia _showbiz_ lebih menarik dan menyenangkan dirimu, Kyuu?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Namikaze bungsu itu menimpali, "Kau pun sendiri paham dengan pasti, pekerjaan sampinganku memang menganggu ketenanganmu, kan?"

"Kyuubi, kau tidak bisa terus bersikap kekanakan!"

Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua kembali saling menatap. Namun, tak lama kekehan bernada pahit terdengar lolos dari kedua belah bibir sang bungsu Namikaze.

"Selama ini kau selalu memaklumi kegilaanku padamu. Seburuk dan sefatal apa pun dampak yang kusebabkan, kau selalu memaafkan dan menganggapnya sebagai kenakalanku semata."

"..."

"Semarah apa pun kau tak pernah membentakku dengan emosi. Lalu kali ini apa bedanya? Kenapa untuk pertama kalinya kau melakukannya?" Bintang muda itu bertanya, setengah berteriak.

Diam, lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam. Naruto merutuk, menyadari kesalahan pun terletak pada dirinya sendiri. Salahnya yang memang terlalu lemah dan memanjakan adik kesayangannya tersebut. Lagi pula, Kyuubi benar. Memangnya apa bedanya? Kenapa kali ini dirinya bisa seemosional ini? Kenapa dirinya tak sesantai biasanya?

 _Sakura._

Nama itu tiba-tiba menggaung dalam otaknya.

Kenapa?

Apa karena sahabatnya menangis disebabkan oleh dirinya, lantas menjadikan Naruto harus bersikap berlebihan pada adiknya? Bahkan, Naruto untuk pertama kalinya membentak adiknya dengan kemarahan yang bersarang dalam rongga dadanya.

"Kyuubi, ak—"

"Aku mengerti, Naruto," Kyuubi memotong dengan cepat. Ekspresi getir terpasang pada wajahnya. Mata berwarna hijau kemerahannya menatap nanar. "Isi surat itu lebih penting dariku, kan?"

"Kyuu—"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji tak akan meng—"

"Tidak, Kyuubi," Naruto dengan cepat menghentikan ucapan adiknya. Kedua iris matanya memancarkan sorot mata bersalah. "Aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan hingga melampiaskannya padamu."

"..." Tak menjawab, Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyuubi, aku benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh ..." Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Melihat adiknya memalingkan wajah dan tak mau melihat dirinya sungguh tak mengenakkan hatinya.

Namun, yang tanpa dirinya tahu dan sadari, adiknya terlalu bebal dan superior untuk mengakui dirinya bersalah. Dia terlalu pintar memanfaatkan perasaan sayang sang kakak pada dirinya. Lagi pula, sedikit berakting seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan seorang bintang ternama seperti Kurama Uzumaki.

Melebarkan seringai setannya di balik palingan wajah. Kyuubi tertawa setan di dalam hati. Terlalu mudah, dan teramat sangat mudah untuk mempermainkan perasaan kakaknya yang terlalu naif dan menyayangi dirinya.

.

.

.

Lelah dan letih.

Siswa kelas dua SMA itu menerawang. Lampu kamarnya yang sengaja dimatikan membuat kamarnya gelap. Namun, cahaya rembulan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, cukup mengurangi kebutaan matanya.

Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Benturan pada kepalanya dan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini cukup membuatnya pusing. Sebutlah dirinya terlalu melebihkan masalah, namun dirinya yang terbiasa hidup tenang tentulah tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sakura, gadis itu sahabat terdekatnya. Rasa sayang tentu tak terhitung banyaknya Naruto miliki untuk gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sungguh, Naruto tak menyangka pada akhirnya dirinya membuat sahabatnya menangis.

Berpikir keras. Putra Namikaze itu pun akhirnya mengukuhkan tekadnya. Apa pun dan bagaimana pun caranya, Naruto harus bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

Walaupun harus meninggalkan kehidupan tenangnya, dan mengorbankan sikap antipatinya dalam berbaur dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya, Naruto harus berhasil. Dia harus bisa.

Malam itu dalam keheningan ruangan, Naruto membuat suatu catatan mental tersendiri. Satu per satu rencana pun coba disusunnya dalam otak berbalut kepala pirangnya.

Tidak akan mudah memang, dan dirinya mungkin akan kerepotan pada nantinya. Bahkan, perasaan tidak enak untuk berurusan dengan sosok _raven_ itu pun begitu kuat membayangi dirinya. Tapi bila tidak dicoba, siapa yang akan tahu hasilnya. Menepiskan segala keraguan di dalam dirinya, siswa kelas dua SMA itu akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat sahabatnya mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be—bersambung ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/N._

 _Yakin, Nar?_

 _._

 _._

 _Wkwk ... rencanaku buat ngebahas Gaara dan bikin Sasuke ngeksis gagal total. Akhirnya malah penuh scene gak penting. Tapi, gak apa, kan? Sayang dong klo yang di otak gak dituangin. Lagian, masaan Nagato-kun dianggurin? Ganteng gitu, kan sayang klo gak kebagian scene._

 _._

 _._

 _Oke, Meta akan menjawab pertanyaan para reviewer._

 **Q : Apa isi suratnya?**

 **A :** Itu udah ditulis. Pengennya isinya khas anak alay dan lebay, tapi susah ternyata.

.

 **Q : Apa itu memo dari Sasuke?**

 **A :** Pengennya sih dia, tapi aslinya _stalker_ Naruto. Akan terungkap chap terakhir.

.

 **Q : Ada ItaKyuu, ga?**

 **A :** Rencananya akan ada fict-nya sendiri. Meta pengen fokus ke SasuNaru di sini. Lagi pula, hubungan mereka kayaknya gak akan terlalu instan. Padahal rencananya pengen namatin ini di chap 6, sayangnya kemampuan ngetik dan penjabaran draft-ku masih payah. Seriusan, ngetik 1k+ aja leletnya minta ampun. Jadi, ItaKyuu akan ada _oneshot_ spesialnya. /jawabannya panjang amat, Met.

.

 **Q : Gaara belum bisa move on dari siapa?**

 **A :** Clue-nya bermarga Hyuuga. Ayo, tebak siapa?

.

 **Q : Naruto-nya OOC?**

 **A :** Memang. Khufufu ... Meta belum bisa bikin IC. Lagi pula, semua chara akan menjurus OOC.

.

 **Q : Sasuke udah lama suka Naruto?**

 **A :** Hmph ... bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Tapi, bisa dibilang dia kena sindrom penyakit 'tertarik pada pandangan pertama'. Jadi, ada yang bisa menarik kesimpulan?

.

 **Q : Respon Sakura? Sakura Fujoshi?**

 **A :** Meta sebisa mungkin ingin menghadirkan reaksi yang wajar terjadi. Akan terkesan aneh klo Sakura bersikap seolah oke-oke aja. Walaupun fujoshi, tetap akan ada perasaan sakit dong klo hal kayak gitu terjadi. Tapi, tenang aja ... Sakura sahabat yang baik kok. Dia punya alasan logis buat kecewa dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto untuk beberapa waktu.

.

 **Q : Naruto sakit?**

 **A :** Enggak, kok. Cuma anemia doang.

.

 _Yosh ... chap 3 update, maaf gak kilat._

 _Meta ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang baca, review, foll dan fav fict ini._

 _Semoga tidak bosan dengan fict ini. Secara ... ceritanya kok makin absurd._

 _ **Salam santun,**_

 **MetamorphoQueen**

 _Springhill, 25/05/2015_


	4. Chapter 4

**Raburetā**

 _ **Chara selalu milik**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**_

 _ **Raburetā milik MetamorphoQueen.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai (BL), Typo's, alur lompat-lompat dan monoton.**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuNaru**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read. Risiko ditanggung para pembaca.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebutlah ini semua terlalu berlebihan, Namikaze Naruto memanglah kurang cocok bila harus disandingkan dengan yang namanya keramaian. Bagaikan sesosok makhluk asing yang tak jelas asal usul dan jenis _spesies_ nya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut _positif_ menjadi titik sorotan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh makna.

Sebisa mungkin menepiskan rasa tidak nyaman yang bergelayut dalam dirinya, dengan gerakan se _elegan_ mungkin sang Namikaze tengah itu menyumpitkan _mie_ dari dalam mangkuk dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Melakukan gerakan mengunyah dan menelan—yang tanpa disadarinya sukses menuai tegukkan ludah para pemerhatinya, Naruto pun mengarahkan kedua iris mata _sapphire_ -nya kepada salah satu siswa berseragam sama yang duduk semeja dengannya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Bertanya dengan nada kalem, siswa kelas dua SMA itu meraih tisu yang tersedia di atas meja dan kemudian mengusap mulutnya pelan.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan, Kiba Inuzuka—sosok pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik— yang sedari tadi terdiam dan hanya menatap pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya dengan pandangan takjub pun akhirnya membuka suara, "Astaga, Naruto ... kau yakin tidak kerasukkan, kan?"

Mengangkat naik sebelas alis pirangnya, Naruto menatap skeptis. "Apa maksudmu dengan aku kerasukkan, Kiba?"

"Tentu saja karena tingkahmu yang tak biasa dan terbilang tidak normal, Naruto," jawab Kiba tanpa segan sedikit pun. Kedua iris cokelatnya berbinar ganjil.

"Tidak normal, huh?" Naruto mendengus, senyum datar pun nampak.

Mengangguk penuh antusias, pemuda pencinta anjing itu menunjuk semangkuk _mie ramen_ yang berada tepat di hadapan sang sahabat. "Lihatlah makanan yang kau pesan ... kau membuatku takjub. Ini kali pertamanya aku melihatmu memakan makanan berlemak seperti ini. Lagi pula, kalau memang kau bukan sedang kerasukkan, angin apa yang membuatmu hingga akhirnya menampakkan diri di kantin?"

"Apa itu artinya, aku tidak boleh ke kantin?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit. Ekspresi wajah yang ditampakkannya seperti orang yang tengah dilanda rasa tersinggung.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, gelagapan. "Bu—bukan begitu maksudku, Naruto. Maksudku adalah ka—"

"Naruto-kun ...," Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Senyum kalem setia terkulum pada bibir pemuda pencinta seni lukis tersebut. "Kiba-kun hanya ingin tahu alasan yang membuat Naruto-kun akhirnya bersedia bergabung dengan kami di kantin. Hanya saja, Kiba-kun memang terlalu payah dalam mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya."

"Hey, kau berniat membela atau menghinaku, Sai?!" pekik Kiba, merasa tersinggung dengan penuturan sosok berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi tampak anteng menggambar harimau pada buku sketsa kesayangan bersampul hitamnya.

Tak menanggapi, Sai kembali menenggelamkan fokus dirinya pada kegiatan yang selalu disenangi dan rutin dilakukannya dalam setiap kesempatan yang ada; menggambar sketsa.

"Tsk, kau menyebalkan, Sai," Kiba menggerutu; kedua pipi digembungkan, mulut pun dikerucutkannya ke depan.

Memutar kedua bola mata, Naruto menatap pemuda berambut coklat tersebut jengah. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Kiba. Kau membuat kita semakin menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Bukan aku, tapi **kau** , Naruto," jelasnya memberi penekanan pada kata 'kau'. Untuk sejenak siswa itu mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak penuh sesak tersebut. "Kau tentu tahu, kan ... kedatanganmu yang tak biasa itu, tentu saja menarik perhatian mereka semua."

"Aku merasa menjadi seperti _alien_ saja," gumam Naruto, pelan. Meraih gelas berisi jus jeruknya, pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu pun meminumnya dengan gerakan cepat, nyaris terbilang rakus.

Menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat kelakuan teman sekelas— sekaligus sahabat—nya itu yang sedang melampiskan rasa tidak nyamannya dengan menjelma seperti orang yang tengah kehausan, Kiba pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Mengernyitkan keningnya, pemuda itu menatap penasaran ke arah sudut kantin.

"Naruto," setengah berbisik, Kiba berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sai menatap ke arahnya, "itu beneran mantannya Gaara, kan?"

Sama-sama menengokkan kepala ke belakang, Naruto dan Sai sukses hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dia bisa setega itu pada Gaara," Kiba menggelengkan kepala lemah, habis pikir. Helaan napas berat pun ikut terdengar lepas dari kedua belah bibirnya. "Untunglah Gaara tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Dia pasti sakit hati bila melihat orang yang masih sangat dicintainya tampak mengumbar kemesraan di muka umum."

"Atau ... Gaara-kun memang sengaja tidak ikut untuk menghindari keberadaan Hyuuga-san di kantin ini?" Sai menghembuskan napas berat. Senyum masam disunggingkannya. Mata menyorot kelam ke arah sosok siswa dan siswi yang tengah saling menyuapi satu sama lain di sudut kantin sana.

"Sudahlah," Kembali meluruskan pandangannya, Naruto meraih sedotan jus jeruk miliknya dan kemudian memainkannya. Senyum kecut secara samar tampak pada wajahnya. "Percayakan semuanya pada Gaara. Dia pasti akan baik-baik sa—"

Merasakan ludahnya tercekat di tenggorokan, pemuda berumur kurang dari enam belas tahun itu tertegun. Kedua matanya terarah pada sosok siswa bermata sekelam malam yang tampak menatapnya datar dari mulut pintu. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara tiba-tiba, kedua temannya seketika menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan," Naruto meraih dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Meletakkan di atas meja, sebuah cengiran—ganjil— dilemparkannya kepada kedua temannya. "Tolong, bayarkan. Aku pergi dulu."

Meninggalkan Kiba dan Sai dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Naruto pun akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat Naruto-kun tampak begitu antusias," Sai menatap jejak kepergian sahabat pirangnya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

.

.

.

Menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan, pemuda itu tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Mengabaikan berbagai jenis tatapan mata yang ditujukan ke arahnya, siswa pirang itu dengan langkah mantap menghampiri salah seorang siswi yang tampak duduk di kursi perpustakaan.

Melemparkan seulas senyum, Naruto sukses membuat siswi tersebut terpana dan hampir menjatuhkan buku di tangannya.

"Na—Namikaze-Senpai?"

Masih dengan senyumnya, dia mengangguk pelan. "Apa tadi ada siswa bernama Uchi—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba. Senyum menghilang seketika. pun dengan mata beriris _sapphire_ -nya yang tampak menerawang untuk sejenak. "Maksudku, apa tadi Uchiha Sasuke datang ke sini?"

Tanpa menyadari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya; telah sukses menghancurkan sejuta fantasi indah sang siswi berambut pirang pucat yang ditanyainya tersebut, siswa berpredikat idola itu dengan sabar menanti respon yang belum kunjung diterimanya.

Menundukkan wajahnya hingga kedua matanya tertutupi poni, siswi ber _name tag_ 'Shion' itu mengertakkan gigi. "Uchiha. Sasuke. Mati. Kau."

"Hah?" Merasa ragu dengan pendengarannya, Naruto mengerutkan kening. Kedua matanya menatap heran tingkah siswi tersebut. " _Sumimasen,_ bisa kau berbicara lebih jel—"

Mengangkat wajahnya secara tiba-tiba, siswi itu sedikitnya berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak. Dia memasang senyuman manis—yang tampak dipaksakan, "Uchiha-Senpai hari ini sama sekali tidak nampak memasuki perpustakaan."

"Begi—"

"Sebaiknya Namikaze-Senpai mencari Uchiha-Senpai ke kelasnya saja," usulnya, menyela ucapan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Menganggukkan kepala, Naruto kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Hm, _arigatou ..._ "

" _Ne, Senpai ...,_ " Siswi berwajah cantik itu sukses menghentikan pergerakan Naruto, membuat siswa kelas dua SMA tersebut kembali memperhatikannya.

"Ya?"

Mengulas senyum, dia menatap Namikaze muda tersebut dalam. "Sebaiknya Namikaze-Senpai berpikir ulang untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha-Senpai."

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi, Naruto dibuat mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Uchiha-Senpai itu—" Siswi itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat tanda kutip. "—seorang ...—"

 _Ngiiiiiiing ..._

Dan, untuk selanjutnya Naruto seolah mendengar suara dengingan yang terasa menyakiti telinga—suci—nya.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu …."

Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu menatap sayu. Ucapan yang terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya terkesan begitu dalam. Penuh kesungguhan. Penuh kasih.

"..."

"Kau jangan diam saja," dengan nada setengah memohon, Gaara—namanya— mengulurkan tangan guna meraih tangan lain milik sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Akan tetapi, hanya kecewa yang diraihnya. Sosok itu menolak, dengan melebarkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Setidaknya ... berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa hubungan kita memang pantas diperjuangkan."

"..."

Tak ingin putus asa terlalu cepat, Gaara mencoba mendekat. Namun, gagal. Semakin Gaara mendekat, semakin menjauh sosok itu.

"Kau tak mencintainya, kan?" Siswa kelas dua itu menatap. Sorot matanya syarat akan pengharapan. "Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Karena aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua itu padaku."

"..."

"Kau tentunya ju-"

"Aku lebih memilih Toneri daripada dirimu," Sosok itu tersenyum, namun tak sampai menyentuh mata. "Lupakan aku ... dan biarkan aku tenang dengan tunanganku, Gaara."

"..." Kini, giliran Gaara yang terdiam.

"Walaupun memang aku belum mencintainya. Tapi, aku yakin ... dia sumber kebahagiaanku. Karena itu, mengertilah ...," Matanya menatap memohon. "Menyerahlah. Kita tak akan berhasil."

"..."

"Gaara ..."

Tersenyum getir. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Apa benar sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?" Pemuda itu bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Seolah bisu, sosok bermata bulan itu hanya menatap Gaara dalam diam.

"Baiklah," Siswa berpenampilan eksentrik tersebut mengangguk. Senyum—kecut— tersungging pada wajahnya. "Mulai sekarang ... kau bebas," ada kegetiran dalam pengucapannya, "aku menyerah sampai di sini. Hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir sampai di sana."

Berbalik. Gaara dengan langkah cepat berlalu pergi. Tanpa tahu sama sekali; bahwa sosok gadis berambut panjang di belakangnya menatap pilu ke arah punggung tegapnya.

.

Naruto sangat jelas tahu, ada yang salah di antara hubungan sahabat bersurai merahnya dengan gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga—yang kini tampak terdiam di tempatnya— itu. Mereka berdua jelas-jelas saling mencintai dan saling mengharapkan antara satu sama lain. Namun, seakan hubungan mereka tak memungkinkan, gadis itu memilih pergi dan memutuskan hubungan yang baru saja terajut di antara mereka berdua; secara sepihak.

Ada beberapa hal yang Naruto—sampai kini— tak pernah bisa tahu jawabannya; kenapa harus ada orang yang mau—bahkan nekat— untuk menjalani kisah cinta yang tidak mengenakkan? Cenderung menyiksa diri, orang itu memilih untuk melepaskan perasaan yang seharusnya masih mungkin untuk diraih.

 _Apakah cinta itu memang cenderung rumit?_

Menghela napas, siswa bermata biru itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kini, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan tentang kandasnya hubungan antara Gaara dan Hinata. Ada hal yang dua kali jauh lebih penting. Bukankah Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas siswa bermarga Uchiha itu? Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, apa tidak terkesan aneh dan berlebihan bila dirinya tiba-tiba menghampiri sosok pemuda berpredikat jenius tersebut?

"Ha-ah …." Lagi. Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa pula dirinya jadi merasa ragu-ragu begini? Dia punya alasan kuat untuk menemui pemuda itu. Iya, 'kan?

.

.

.

' _Abaikan ... abaikan ... abaikan …._ '

Mengucapkan satu kata yang sama di dalam hatinya, Naruto seolah tengah merapalkan mantra. Tersenyum kikuk, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan bangku yang pemiliknya tampak serius membaca buku.

Berdehem pelan, Naruto harus menahan kecewa ketika tak langsung berhasil menarik atensi sosok berambut _raven_ dengan _style_ unik tersebut. Tak ingin bertingkah konyol, dia pun berpura-pura bebal dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan arti yang ditunjukkan oleh seisi ruang kelas tersebut kepada dirinya, abaikan Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ehem …."

Kembali berdehem, kali ini lebih keras. Namun, nihil. Siswa berpredikat jenius itu tetap sama sekali tak me _notice_ dirinya sedikit pun.

 _Hell no_ ...

Tidak mungkin kalau suara dehemannya tak terdengar sama sekali.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, curiga. Tampaknya ada yang tengah mengajaknya bermain-main di sini. Menyeringai sinis, dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sosok berambut _raven_ tersebut. Mata mereka saling beradu. Dan, sukses. Buku yang tersimpan di atas meja pun akhirnya terabaikan.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu?" Naruto mendelik. Sementara, pemuda bermarga Uchiha—yang tadinya sempat tersentak— itu menatapnya datar. "Kau semenjak awal pun sudah tahu, kan?"

"..." Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat dan rapat.

"Kau berniat mempermainkanku," Kakak dari seorang bintang itu bukan bertanya, tapi mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Apa maumu?"

Terkesan tak acuh, Uchiha Sasuke pun membuka suara. Iris _onyx-_ nya yang semula datar, kini tampak berkilat; menatap Naruto penuh perhitungan.

Memundurkan wajah. Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum puas terukir dengan bibirnya. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Hn?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan kembali mendatangi kelasmu."

"Hn?"

"Tsk ...," Pemuda itu berdecak pelan. Matanya menatap sinis. "Cerewet, kau tunggu saja sampai aku datang. Paling lama, setengah jam."

"h—"

"Tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi," Naruto menyela. Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Akan kujelaskan nanti ... dan jangan berpikir ini tidak penting. Kita harus meluruskan segala permasalahan di antara kita."

" _Stop!_ "

Setengah berteriak, keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu memicingkan matanya setajam mungkin. Sasuke yang baru saja hendak membuka mulut pun seketika mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Iris _onyx_ -nya mendelik.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi," Naruto berbalik, "dasar payah," desisnya sinis, dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja; meninggalkan Sasuke dan seluruh pasang mata yang tampak terpaku.

.

"Di—dia ...," Pemuda yang duduk tepat di samping bangku Sasuke menatap jeri, "bagaimana bisa mengerti gumaman tidak jelasmu itu, Sasuke? Dan ... kau tadi ... dibilang pa—payah?"

" _Urusai,_ Suigetsu," Sasuke mendesis tajam, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Dan kalian ... berhenti menatapku."

Seolah mendapat pesan kematian, ruang kelas itu seketika dipenuhi hawa mencekam. Mengangguk patah-patah, seluruh pemilik pasang mata pun akhirnya mengalihkan fokus mereka, dan berpura-pura tidak pernah menyaksikan kejadian anatara dua idola sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

Mereka berpapasan.

Sakura dengan buku dalam pelukan tampak terkesiap. Kekagetan tak sempat disembunyikan gadis berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi tersebut.

Mengulum senyum simpul, Naruto hendak melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa. Namun, senyum pun dengan perlahan memudar. Seolah orang asing, gadis bermarga Haruno itu melengos begitu saja.

Tersenyum getir, Naruto merasakan sesak di dalam dada. Adakah rasa yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini semua? Naruto positif mulai merasa frustasi. Persahabatan di antara mereka, akankah benar-benar hancur pada nantinya?

 _Tidak._

Menggeleng, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Secepat mungkin menggerakkan kakinya, Naruto menahan pergerakan sahabat.

"Kau tunggulah," Naruto menatap Sakura yang tersentak dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tangannya tanpa disadarinya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan berkulit putih milik sahabatnya. "Aku berjanji, akan memperbaiki semuanya. Uchiha Sasuke itu ... dia pasti akan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Na—"

Pergi.

Tak membiarkan sama sekali Sakura untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto berbalik dan berlalu pergi. Dengan cepat siswa berparas rupawan itu menghilang di balik tikungan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap kosong pergelangan tangannya yang tampak memerah.

" _Aku tak tertarik padamu,_ " _Sasuke memainkan sejumput helai rambut sang gadis musim semi yang kini tampak membeku di tempatnya berdiri._ " _Karena ak—_ "

"Tidak!"

Menjerit, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin. Gemetaran. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja. Bayangan memori yang mampir dalam pemikirannya membuat gadis tersebut panik; hingga ingin menangis.

"Tidak boleh," Sakura meracau. "Itu tidak boleh dibiarkan. Naruto …. Pokoknya tidak boleh."

.

.

.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Putera dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Adalah seorang siswa andalan guru-guru, sang juara pararel dan si murid jenius berkemampuan _photographic memory._ Berwajah rupawan. Tubuh tinggi dan atletis bak model. Sungguh merupakan idaman wanita.

Mendesah. Naruto menatap nanar secarik kertas berisi informasi yang berhasil didapatkannya dari sumber terpercaya. Sebut saja Mawar, sosok samar nan mencurigakan yang Naruto ketahui dari salah satu situs tak resmi yang ada di sekolahnya.

Mendengus. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya otak berbalut kepala pirangnya memikirkan hal _absurd_ tersebut. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pemikirannya yang tercemar pikiran tidak penting, dia pun melipat-lipat kertas tersebut menjadi burung. Memasukkan kertas—yang telah berubah bentu— itu ke dalam tas ranselnya, Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Otaknya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk diajak kerjasama dalam mengolah rumus-rumus yang berseliweran di papan tulis.

"Kau merasa pusing, Naruto-kun?"

Sedikit merasa bersyukur karena telah menjadi langganan siswa yang sering meminta izin untuk meninggalkan kelas lebih awal, Naruto mengangguk. Ekspresi wajah lesu khas orang sakit pun dipasangnya seapik mungkin.

"Begitulah, _Sensei ..._ ," Naruto meringis pelan. "Sepertinya _anemia_ -ku ... ugh …."

Mendapati tatapan khawatir dari guru dan seluruh teman sekelasnya, Naruto sengaja menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memijat ujung pangkal hidung.

"Pusing ...," Siswa bersurai pirang itu meringis.

"Sai-kun, bisa kau antarkan Naruto-kun ke UKS?"

Mengangguk, Sai dengan sigap bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa sepatah kata apa pun segera menghampiri sahabat pirangnya.

"Sini tasnya," Sai menadahkan tangannya. Senyum kalem dikulumnya. "Ayo, aku papah."

Menggeleng, pemuda bermata biru langit itu menolak. "Tidak usah. Aku akan ke UKS sendiri," Naruto mengulum senyum. "Tolong bantu aku dengan tetap berada di dalam kelas. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih bila kau mau membantuku belajar nanti."

"Tapi, Na—"

" _Sensei ...,_ " tak membiarkan Sai berkata lebih jauh lagi, Naruto menatap gurunya; meminta pemakluman dan juga izin. "Bolehkah?"

"Kau yakin, Naruto-kun?"

Mengangguk, siswa SMA itu tersenyum ke arah sosok wanita ber _name tag_ 'Guren' tersebut.

"Baiklah," jawabnya setengah hati.

Tak ingin gurunya berubah pikiran, Naruto pun membungkukkan setengah badannya, dan kemudian segera berlalu dari ruangan kelas tersebut.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bila penyakit _anemia_ yang Naruto miliki, seringkali dipersalahgunakan oleh anak tengah keluarga besar Namikaze tersebut. Ditambah dengan kemampuan akting yang Naruto kuasai dengan baik, semakin menunjang dirinya untuk tampil begitu meyakinkan. Sedikitnya, kakak dari Kurama Uzumaki itu merasa bersyukur, karena berkat itu semua; pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu dapat melarikan diri dari pelajaran pada saat tertentu. Terlebih, kemampuan otaknya yang lebih dari cukup di atas kata lumayan, menjadikan dirinya tak pernah merasa kesulitan untuk mengejar pelajaran.

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke tempat langganannya, pemuda itu berencana untuk mempersiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Naruto harus tampil prima. Jangan sampai dirinya melakukan sedikitpun kesalahan. Dan, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu merasa perlu untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk.

Dengan mempertaruhkan perasaan sahabat kesayangannya, Naruto harus berhasil menjalankan rencananya. Bila pertemuan mereka berdua nanti gagal medapatkan hasil yang sesuai dengan keinginan dan harapannya, maka itu pertanda dirinya harus maju ke tahap selanjutnya.

Dan, Naruto benci dengan prediksinya yang seringkali tepat sasaran.

' _Ini tak akan semudah dan sesederhana keinginanku._ '

Mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran negatifnya, dia terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Bedoa. Pemuda itu berharap untuk bisa segera menuntaskan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Sakura. Dia tak ingin hubungan mereka terus berjalan buruk.

Terpikir akan alasan yang melatarbelakangi ketidakmampuannya untuk terlalu lama berjauhan dengan sahabat merah mudanya, Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?"

Menggumam pelan, langkahnya terhenti. Menatap sepatu yang dikenakannya, suara desahan pun lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kekasih, ya?" tanyanya, pahit. Mata menerawang jauh.

 _Sesak itu ... kembali menyerang._

.

.

.

 _ **To be-bersambung ...**_

A/N.

 _Pendek? Memang. Gomen, minna-san. Ini diketik seadanya, sebelum akhirnya Meta bergalau ria. Alasannya? Khufufu ... biasa, remaja baru puber._

 _._

 **Balasan untuk yang tidak log. In.**

 **[ Sayuri :** Trims. Sudah dilanjut. Maaf pendek dan lama update. **blair chan :** Yang dibisikin, ya? Masih rahasia. Tapi, isinya berhubungan dengan Naruto. Maaf lama update. **| Yuzuru :** Iya, cute. Chap depan, ya? Ehehe ... sekarang semuanya seucrit dulu. **| lemonade :** hmph ... sedikitnya tertulis di atas, sisanya masih rahasia. Bukan, tapi Hinata. Jelasnya akan dijelaskan chap depan. Iya, diusahakan OS ItaKyuu akan di-publish setelah fict ini tamat. **| Guest :** Bagusnya _side story_ atau OS, ya? _Ultimate Uke?_ Ugh, jadi pengen ketawa. Meta mau bilang iya, tapi nanti Naru-chan ngamuk. Maaf banget, lama update. **| Suke :** Bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Tapi, jelasnya akan mulai terkuak di chap depan. Arigatou. Percaya atau nggak, itu terinspirasi dari hubunganku dengan kakakku, khufufu …. Tapi, sayangnya Amah Shasa lebih banyak nyebelin daripada kerennya. **| Yang kelewat, mohon maaf, ya. ]**

 **Buat yang log. In, akan Meta balas review via PM, ya.**

 _Terima kasih untuk baca, review, fav dan foll-nya. Maaf lama dan pendek._

 _Oke, minna. Sampai jumpa chap depan, diusahakan akan diperbanyak scene-nya._

 **.**

 _Salam santun,_

 **MetamorphoQueen**

 _Kamar baru seminggu, 05 Juli 2015_


End file.
